1. Field of Invention
The subject matter of the present application is directed generally to garments which are used for communication purposes. More particularly, the present invention is directed to garments which contain removable messages for communicating with others.
2. Description of Related Art
The ability to communicate with others is essential to becoming integrated into society. Communication drives every facet of human interaction. For some individuals, such as those with speech, hearing, vision, and/or other disabilities, that may hinder or slow their ability to communicate with society in general, it is helpful to identify new and different ways of communicating in order to bridge any communication gaps. Further, many individuals are shy and introverted, preferring not to speak, but wishing to communicate directly with others nonetheless.
Conventional methods of non-verbal communication include non-verbal gesturing (e.g., sign language) or written communication. For example, many individuals who have difficulty hearing and/or speaking choose to communicate using sign language. While this is a very advanced and useful way of communicating, it is limited to those who have learned to sign. Individuals also communicate through writing letters, notes, etc. This form of communication requires the ability to write. Finally, there are methods of one-to-many communication, such as wearing garments (e.g., hats and shirts) which include written expressions or pictures, and conversely random communications to one individual, such as messages within fortune cookies. These written expressions or pictures relay a non-verbal message to anyone who sees and/or reads the garment, such as, what professional sports team the wearer enjoys, what college or university the wearer attended, and even messages about the wearer""s political views. The conventional one-to-many non-verbal communication through a garment is not personalized because everyone receives the same message. In the random communication to one individual scenario, i.e., fortune cookies which contain non-verbal messages, the messages are not sent from one individual to at least one other individual. The message that is received is random, not personalized.
In alternative embodiments of the present invention, the securing mechanism is a perforated segment, a snap, Velcro(trademark) (i.e., a hook and loop fastener), a button, a magnet, electrostatic forces, a rubber adhesive, or an acrylic adhesive.
The present invention comprises an article for communicating at least one message which includes a garment, at least one detachable message, and a securing mechanism for detachably adhering the at least one detachable message to the garment.
In alternative embodiments of the present invention, the securing mechanism is a perforated segment, a snap, Velcro(trademark) (hook or loop fastener), a button, a magnet, electrostatic forces, a rubber adhesive, or an acrylic adhesive.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, the garment is formed of a disposable material such as paper, Tyvek(copyright), Sontara(copyright), or a webbed material.
In yet a further embodiment of the present invention, the garment is formed of a non-disposable material such as cotton, polyester, spandex, a combination thereof, or the like.
In still a further embodiment of the present invention, detachable messages in the form of garment pieces are formed of the same material as the garment.
In still a further embodiment of the present invention, the garment comprises a shirt, a hat, a jacket, a vest, a fashion accessory or the like.